Our Home Page!
This unlimited CLG Wiki Please note this wiki is not REAL CLG Wiki. For the REAL CLG Wiki, please go to http://www.closinglogos.com/. And for the premium version on the Closing Logo Group Wikia, go to closinglogogroup.wikia.com. Welcome to CLG Unlimited Wiki Welcome to the Club. We’re a collaborative community website about your stuff that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Welcome Home Lisa G. Productions CLG_WIKI_UNLIMITED.png|Welcome to CLG Wiki Unlimited Michael Shires Pictures 1990-1992 Closing Logo.png GW250H193-1.png|link=Gamecube Snapshot 305.png|link=Klasky Csupo GW404H246.jpeg|link=Legal Video (Argentina) Snapshot 45.png|link=Amiibo GW335H246.png GW247H134.jpeg GW298H201.jpeg GW298H202.jpeg Michael Shires Animation Studios 2015- Logo.JPG GW366H206.png Before going elsewhere on the wiki, read the ruleshttps://closinglogos.fandom.com/wiki/CLG_Wiki_Rules so you don't get punished! After you have read them, you can continue onward with your adventure. We currently have 492 articles, but you're welcome to add more if something new is announced! Need help navigating the wiki? Have a question about some information? Problem dealing with other users? Feel free to talk with the active bureaucrats CLGWiki, Splaat and EpicCoolXD, or with our active admins: Funny, SebastionArthur, BobbyGamerTv, and HarryTehRobloxPlayer. Post on their message wall, and they will reply as soon as possible. What's New? * On October 20, 2019, the wiki will be updated and Warning messages and Ban are revamped. * On November 24, 2019, Klasky Csupo, Nintendo GameCube are gonna be revamped soon enough. * Also, on November 24, 2019, the wiki will be upgraded with more redesigned appearances than the original. * Virgin Interactive and Hi-Tech Video got changed the Insane to Expert Logo; which is new difficulty. * The PRO Lock Logo might come on Nov. 1, 2019, the Insane, Crazy, Nightmare, Expert, Extreme, and Impossible Logos. * The CLG Unlimited Wiki website was named "closinglogos.fandom.com" instead of "closinglogos-unlimited.com" which is the page is unlimited. * On October 2, 2019, Klasky-Csupo might be updated to have a new looks?. * There is a new difficulty of the logo which is released: Crazy, Extreme, Nightmare, Impossible, and Expert. * For a while, CLG Wiki might take down some of the CBS, adult swim, MTV, and more. Because of this, due to a copyright content to improve that their permission were taken down globally by administer, if there account are verified, you can upload the video. * Later on, Viasat Crime and Curious Pictures were also got voted while this is happening like before, but administrators supported all of this student's badges * According to E3 and E5, the live stream will not be able to be released because the shows must taken down to avoid copyright. * CLG Wiki Worldwide Party Floor is here now! The wiki may allow closing-logos, dream-logos, singer-logos, channel-logos, and does not allow seizures, video game, and limited logos. * The logos such as Welcome Home Lisa G. Productions and The Curiosity Company could be limited after in July 14, 2019 since it does not appear. * Nelvana Limited and Klasky-Csupo are officially got updated in July 14, 2019. This logo is now new as Insane possible when editing. You see will what they updating a logo. * Due to community guidelines, The Benjamin Lynch Company of A Scratch Pass Productions logo were also discontinued on Lock in a pass via it will be replaced with 20th Century Fox Animation in Aug 8, 2019 since the creator of this logo did not make it another one in 2002 to avoid Community Guidelines. * The scare factors, and cheesy factor were removed and replaced with "Editor's Note". * The wiki page has unlimited logos like parody, dream logos, and more. * Mostly, a CLG Unlimited Wiki has been update for another like it has an unlimited closing-logos website: http://www.closinglogos.com, http://closinglogogroup.wikia.com, http://dreamlogos.wikifoundry.com, and https://adamsclosinglogosdreamlogos.fandom.com. * Curious Pictures 5th logo were updated because the old version of the logo were fake and it is also removed, but soon enough, the old version will replace with new logo. Vote Vote which logos do you like: Votes: 7,998 ]] Votes: 1,234,973 ]] Badges Latest activity ________________________________________________________________________ [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Television+Section Television]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Movie+Section Movies]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Home+Entertainment+Section Home Entertainment]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Cinema+Section Cinema]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Music+Entertainment+Section Music Entertainment] [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Family+and+Animation+Section Family & Animation]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Education+Section Education]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+On+Demand+Section On Demand]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Video+Games+Section Video Games]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Technology+Section Technology]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Print+Logos+Section Print Logos] [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+GUI%2FComputer+Start-up+Screens+Section GUI/Computer Start-up Screens]' | '[http://www.closinglogos.com/page/CLG+Wiki+Miscellaneous+Section Miscellaneous] ________________________________________________________________________ CLG Wiki 10th Anniversary: A Logo History In 2009, we won the Judges' Choice for the Wetpaint Golden Paint Can Awards. We thank the Judges for voting for our wiki. ...IT ALL STARTED NINE YEARS AGO WHEN THIS WEBSITE WAS CREATED AS AN ALTERNATIVE TO "KRS LOGOS" ON CLOSING LOGO DESCRIPTIONS; WE'RE NOW A REFERENCE IN HISTORY OF CLOSING LOGOS AND A MAIN POWER OF TELEVISION AND CINEMA LOGO PRESERVATION... C E L E B R A T I N G S E V E N 'Y E A R S' THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO DISTINGUISHED AND CONTRIBUTED TO THIS SITE AND MORE bombings Elsewhere M.D. film Wine actor DJ to: to:Wings to: to: Blood ________________________________________________________________________ [http://www.closinglogos.com/page/About+Us+and+What+We+Do The Unlimited 'C'losing 'L'ogo 'G'roup] Since 2012 CLG Wiki site created by ''' '''CLG Wiki Header Pictures by Newave, Andrew Puckett, supersmashmelee, MegaAveron25, and lukesams The Closing Logo Group is owned and operated by SCMediaWorks, Inc. All logos described and photographed are exclusive properties of their respective owners. The use of these logos to inform puts the copyrighted material on this site under fair use. Category:Browse